The present invention relates to a method for regulating a transmission power of a transmitting station, and to a corresponding transmitting station.
From German Patent Application 199 58 383.8, which had not yet been published by the priority date of the present application, a method for regulating the transmission power of a transmitting station in a transmission system as a function of an estimate of the signal/interference ratio in a receiving station is known in which the transmission power in the transmitting station is changed on the basis of an instruction from the receiving station.